history of seven years
by omi hunt ghosts
Summary: my hopes were crumbled, i was betrayed by many people and then left alone. but it never stopped me to become who i am know. who knew, i would rise up again from the ashes of ground to become a deadly phoenix i am now. and i promise to myself that i will never be taken down again! wanna see what happened after when naru left for England? then your at the right place!
1. Chapter 1

Ghost hunt Morning of a hope- chapter.1

 _I watched his back in pure terror as he walked away; I clenched my chest tightly to stop aching pain and discomfort that was slowly spreading in a very deadly manner. Instantly I dropped down to my knees, feeling something wet roll down my face, they were tears._

 _There was bright white light surrounding us, which I just came to notice._

 _I stretched my arm in front of me spreading my fingers in the air in order to stop him. I opened my mouth to shout but nothing came out._

 _But somehow it did the work or at least I though it did, because he stopped._

 _He was just turning around to face me, but the light just got so stronger I couldn't see anything, my eyes were burning and that was the exact sensation that brought me to reality._

I was panting way too hard, every intake of breath made sound with a slight hint of pain in my chest.

I turned right to found digital clock reading 6:00 am. "Great now What! Going around whole school just for a time pass!"

I yelled at the clock that had no affection of my words what so ever.

I got up and changed into something comfortable for jogging, and got out.

It was dangerous to be outside this early in the morning and besides everything was covered in mist fog, making it very hard to see.

"Well here goes nothing!" I shouted and started jogging, as I made my way out of the fog I could, see surrounding get a bit clearer.

I jogged until my watch read 7:30 am!

" _I should go and wake everyone else know"_

I though dragging my feet back to school, god this school was turned into a mansion and was getting bigger and bigger every day. Apart from our actual school there was another area where we actually live.

Since this school was made out of city in pure wilderness, nobody have time to spend travelling half of their day, and the reason is pretty simple. Normal people don't think of us as human being and tend to harm us or use us in the name of experiments.

So we actually made something we can call home, sleep there, and eat there, study there and basically everything.

Now I was about enter Henry room, which he shared with two juniors. Sneaking my way in I stood in the middle of the room.

I exactly knew how to wake them.

"WAKE UP YOU BRATS DON'T YOU KNOW ITS 7:20 ALREADY!"

I shouted leaving all the air present in my lungs, my voice was high and there was a pitch to it. All three of them woke in pure bliss of horror with drops of sweat hanging to their forehead.

Now in life this was one of those moments where you cannot keep your amusement to yourself so I laughed pretty hard and by the time I stopped I was a hot mess. Not to mention everyone in the room was glaring at me or rather poking their eyes at me, but it did not made me sink to the floor like a poodle of water and die; instead there was wide grin on my face.

"What the heck are you trying to kill us!?"Henry shouted wiping his sweat, not to mention he threw a pillow at me. Yeah I know, very mature.

"No, I was just doing my job" and with that I left the room.

" _Now that was_ fun _!" I exclaimed mentally to myself._

Next was kesay. It was not really hard to wake her up.

I just sneak into her room like I did before, and stood right beside her sleeping figure, bringing my face next to her ear I gave it a loud shriek. She gave out a scream and pushed me down the floor, with that she jumped on me pining me further to the ground.

"Calm down, it's me" I yelled talked her and she quickly moved away, once she realized what happened.

"Jesus Christ, you scared the shit out of me" she stated while helping me get up.

"Oh really?"I questioned just after her statement.

"yes!" she answered as if it was matter of fact.

"well then you scared me to death when you pushed me and then jumped on me, besides its easy to shit out of yourself you can always clean it later, but when you scare someone to death, it basically means you killed them, and you know funerals take very long time" I smirked at very long clever statement.

At first Kasey had this very bored "you know that's very stupid" look on her face, with her left eyebrow up high to her forehead for almost two minutes now, which for was starting to get awkward, soon my long held smirk died down and was buried to the ground. To break the silence I uttered some few words.

"Aren't you gonna say something?"

In that instant her bored expression turned into very ghostly smile.

"You know what?" her voice strangely creepy like that creep ghost girl in that "Grudge" movie.

"I rather kill you on a lonely dark night, then hide you in my closet, and when there is no one in the school I will sneak out and will bury you in a barren place, you will never be found again" by the time she ended her creepy speech chills were running down my spine, I was literally shivering in every way.

The thought of my best friend killing me, hiding me in her closet and then finally burying was way too much, I know she was kidding but still!

She somehow noticed my reaction, and replied;

"You know I was just joking about that killing thing"

"Eh, huh- yeah, well what's the time, anyway?" Believing I dragged my gaze to my wrist watch.

"WHAT!? ITS 8 ALREADY!" a shocking gasp came out of my mouth.

"Whoa, whoa why in such a rush? Besides daily classes are starting at 9:00 am , every day" she said as stretched her arms up high.

"Considering the time you will take while getting ready, I don't think you will make it even if it's at 9" I replied.

"Then I will make it 5 minutes before you" she said casually.

Smirks replace itself on my lips again at her 'so casual reply'

Why?

Let me tell ya, she was never early, in those whole six years I have got to know her she was never early even once in her life.

"Well little missy, it's not going to happen in million years"

"Whatever sees ya at breakfast" she sang it like a song and rushed to the bathroom.

" _I might get ready as well"_ I thought as I got out of there too.

*After 20 minutes*

I was full flushed ready to go out, but damn insecure self of mine thought it was a good idea to take look in mirror for the last 30th time. Looking at myself all over again, I pointed my hair that they needed to be combed again, but honestly they were perfectly fine. They were all grown now, probably till my mid waist or maybe a bit longer than that. They are silky straight and never stay still in any hair accessories, so I always let them down.

After five minutes I was heading to the hall, where we all eat on our prospective timings and still no signs of Kasey and Henry.

I waited five more minutes in the last corridor, at last all my patience ran out and I went straight to the hall, to third year senior table and sat down.

I was just about to eat first bite of my breakfast all alone. YES ALL ALONE! When my gaze dropped down to Kasey and Henry, they were walking through last corridor screaming their lungs out at each other. By the looks of it I knew it was something stupid, it always been.

They looked so much like Bou san and Ayako.

 _Wait Ayako and Bou san?_

And with that a scene replayed itself back in my mind.

Flash back; six years ago

It was almost time for Naru to leave. I really didn't want to say goodbye but it was all over now, there was no reason for him to stay, he got what he wanted, his brother gene.

Before leaving he handed me picture of both him and gene and left me without saying a word. First he rejected me and then left me alone, I cried, and cried a lot. I never had been so sad even when my mother left me. Two days later after Naru and Lin left us, we all hang out in a nearby cafeteria, I hated the fact that it was raining really heavily.

We all had a nice cup of coffee some chatting and then it was really big shock to me when John told us he going back to Australia for an important work and Masako was leaving to another city for her career.

Ayako and Monk also told me that they really wanted to focus on their works for now but they said they will keep in touch with me and yusu he really wanted to focus on his studies, as his graduation was coming soon, they all left me speechless, they had so many things to do in future and I had nothing.

After a while we all started to leave for our destinations, it was still raining pretty hard, bou san offered me and Ayako a ride.

I knew there is something going between them and that made smile like they were really my father and mother. We started to move to the parking area which was a road ahead

"ai,….m…ai…Mai" I was so in my thoughts that I completely unnoticed Ayako calling me she had a horrified expression telling me something was wrong.

I was in middle of the street soaking wet and the rain, heavier than before.

There was one thing that went so far unexplained, how a full loaded truck was just five feet's away from me, I wanted to run, scream, yell for help but nothing came out of my mouth! I was stuck, don't know why there was nothing holding yet I was unable to move.

And then it happened that truck came with full force and passed over me.

"Mai….. every…will…alright…ambulance…way" I heard so many voices telling me to stay awake and everything will be all right.

Everything was so blur and rain was making it worst, pain enveloped my body in such a terrible way that even a slight intake of breath caused me to whine and groan in pain.

I felt something coming up my esophagus to throat causing a very heart aching pain and burning sensation to erupt. A gush of liquid came out of my mouth, which I assume was blood, because some of the drops landed on Ayako's face.

Last thing I saw was Ayako's blurry face. Even though it was blurred I could make out deadly terrified and very torn up expression. She was crying non-stop and some of her tear drops landed on my face.

For the last time I closed my eyes and I blacked out.

One month later,

"ep…..eep…..beep…beep, I fluttered my eyes open for a while everything was bright that made my eyes hurt so, I closed them again. After a while I open them again this time they weren't hurting that much.

I realized, there were beige white walls, it was a hospital.

I tried to sit but a sharp pain creped from my abdomen area, I allowed a low hiss to escape my lips and fallback to the bed.

"I see, so you are awake now" very unfamiliar old voice made its way to my ears.

I almost jumped but again pain made fell on the bed. I scanned the whole room only to find a weird person standing beside a window.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"Painful" I replied with a small smile.

This guy was totally out of world with no sense of dressing. He was wearing light grey hood like gown, his had silver white hair, same goes for moustache and beard probably he was too tall few inches more taller than Lin, he looked old too,

"Everyone feels it sometime it will go away soon" he said it with a kind smile.

"So you work here or something?"I asked.

"No I came here to see you".

"See me? Have we met before somewhere?"

"I believe we didn't, I only came here to visit you".

This guy was totally creeping me out now, "Mai you don't belong here, after few days I will come visit you again".

Suddenly the door opened revealing a nurse she was a bit shocked to see me at first but then she gave me a kind smile and dashed out of the room.

I looked around the room, that man was gone, it was totally impossible there was no way he could go anywhere except the window but it was locked from the inside. After a while that nurse came with a doctor.

The nurse came and opened the window wide and started to check my blood pressure. The doctor only said good morning to me and asked how I was feeling, which I replied as it was and then started to tell me how many ribs veins and bones were broken and damaged which was not a pleasant thing to me.

Apparently my left leg was fractured and same went from right upper arm, right side of my head was bruised which they thought was really serious but to their surprise it was healing faster than they imagined because I was already out of coma, after only a month.

My right eye was badly bruised too, that's why it was heavily bandaged.

To them it was a miracle that I survived a horrible incident like this and was out of coma already. Many people die after an accident like this and if they don't they went straight into a coma, and after that they eventually die.

he also told me I could not walk right now I needed some weeks to get back to routine while this conversation was going with us, that nurse called someone and told them that I was awake and they can meet me, I knew it, it could be Ayako or Bou san.

 _HALF HOUR LATER,_

Bou san and Ayako came running in the room, and hugged me Ayako was crying and Bou san had that worried look on his face that made think if I am at the fault.

"Come on guys I am totally fine there are just little bruises otherwise everything's okay" I said that with a cheerful voice.

"Everything's alright? You were almost in a coma for a month besides your lies doctor already told me in which condition you are" Ayako said while wiping her tears off her face.

"You didn't tell anything to anyone right especially Naru and Lin" I asked them worriedly of course I didn't wanted anyone to know about this.

"Relax Mai no one knows about this we talked to your principal about this and two of your close friends were asking about you so we just told them, they are also making some notes for you so you don't need to worry about anything" bou san said that which made me a bit relaxed but somewhere deep down in my heart I knew it was more than he said.

We chatted for a while they gave me some medicine and I took it after a while they brought me launch too and we happily had that.

Until Ayako cleared her throat to speak

"Mai we need to tell you something really important ….. It's not something not to really worry about… I am getting shifted to another city, for a while may be for 2 months or more than that but …hmmm… I will be often in touch with you and maybe Hojo … he will be having some shifts to other cities too in case of his career sooo…. Can you take care of yourself when we left?"

this statement and question almost made my ears numb, its not like they did not told me before yet still it felt strange to me, I really didn't wanted to make them worried about me so I said yes "Of course I can I am not a child anymore you know that" I replied them cheerfully.

With this Ayako and Bou san hugged me.

Somewhere in my mind I was thinking about that man who he was? What actually he wanted? Will he come back again? But I chose not to tell anyone.

END OF FLASH BACK.

I waited for them I always did, also do now. At first they used to call me every day, me too. And then they turned into voice mall, then missed calls, text messages and then silence nothing at all.

And now here I am, waiting for those stupid mutts to come. They were in the hallway, about to enter the dining hall.

After first bite, my eyes landed on Kennedy aka my manager and hers on mine. She was sitting on fourth year senior table, yup she was one year senior than me.

She waved at me and I happily did the same.

I took the second bite of my breakfast and two hand landed on both sides of my shoulder.

Guess who is it, bitches!

Kesay and Henry sat on each side of my chair.

And I placed my hands on each side, while I did 'come here' motion through my fingers. They placed 15 dollar each on palm of my hands.

"yup, yup that's what you get for being late" I said, sarcastically as I dig in my breakfast, without sparing another glance my way they did the same.

So here's the rule, you come 5 minutes late, 5 dollar my way.

Depends upon how much late you are.

You might be thinking, ho, look at you how happy you are now!

Well, I am not. I hate how I am the center of attention now!

I hate how some teachers and people are rude to me!

I hate how I don't have much freedom anymore!

I hate how the people I loved left me all alone!

Who am I!?

I am faith aka Mai Taniyama! Now get the fuck out of my face!

 **Ya! First chapter done! As promised.**

 **Make sure to tell me what you think about it and review.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Warning; this chapter contains violence/gore and most likely an inappropriate scene. If you don't like it don't read. Before any mature scene there will be a warning sign.

As an example; *********

 _Dream^V^v^_

 _White snow, it was falling everywhere but somehow it never made contact to the ground._

" _How?"_

 _Souls, they were souls which means this is another dream?_

 _Suddenly my body started to move forward on its own and the worst part was I couldn't control it._

 _The scene changed in front of my eyes, I stood to a very familiar place._

" _This can't be good!"_

 _This bridge, the alley and then the cave!_

 _These are the places that hold the darkest secrets of this school, of this land!_

" _I shouldn't be here"_

 _Memories came rushing back, and played themselves._

 _They did their little tipsy dance as my breath hitched violently._

 _FLASHBACK_

" _HELP ME!"_

" _SAVE ME! FOR I HAVE NOT DONE ANY SIN!"_

 _She screamed on top of her lungs as she tried to escape the burning pits of fire._

 _She wriggle out of grasp, of some souls and dug her long nails in solid ground beneath her. Soon wailing and screaming filled that once silent room._

 _She starts scraping the ground through her nails in order to pull herself away from the hole; those souls tighten their grip on her dragging her back._

 _She firmed her grip on the ground and scrape with much force, but she was still weak, they dragged her back with much ease._

 _Digging their fingers on her face, they poked her eyes and went further into her flesh until their hands were in till their knuckles._

" _UuuGGGHHH_AAHH!"_

 _Shower of blood poured out of her eye sockets, and she let out an ugly and painful shriek yet did not let go the ground._

 _In measure of seconds her hands were in chunks and pieces, lying on the floor scattered everywhere, covered in blood._

 _Her wrists bled, wrist bones and pieces of meat attached them could be seen, nowhere getting friction with her arms, she starts to give in leaving trails of blood behind her._

 _As she gets near the burning hole she lets out a loud scream._

 _No._

 _Not from pain this time but from anger._

 _Anger of not getting away and getting out._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 _By the end of those memories I stood on the verge of hyperventilation, it's all so suffocating and I needed more air, but the nightmare had just begin. It was more difficult to bear the situation after I found out I am playing the lead role of a man in this dream._

 _The man walked the path. He crossed the bridge and walked inside the cave, the only sound that could be heard were his boots slapping against the ground._

 _A small wave of relief washed over me. There was no witch coming out of a burning hole this time. That is at least what I thought. The further he went inside the cave, the tenser I got and surrounding get colder._

 _The crunching sound of old rotten bones coming from beneath his boots was frightening. They sent an unfamiliar chill to my spine._

 _A moment later stiffed sobbing made its way to my ears._

 _All at once I had this sudden urge to intake a sharp breath. There placed boy barley fifteen all chained up to a wall. He was pale, had red large curls of hair, he had those large baby blue eye but all puffed up and bloody red due to crying way too much. His was face was covered up with dry tears with dirt sticking in with them. New trails of tears made its way to his chin and dropped on his lap. His mouth was covered with black duck tape. Lastly my gaze met his hands, they were covered in dirt. That was not what I was concerned of; it was that ring that grabbed my attention. Merely a golden ring with an opened mouth lion scalped on it, diamonds instead of eyes and a single large one placed between his mouths._

 _It reminds me of something or someone there was something about this ring that I could not put a finger on to._

 _The man came near the boy and leveled himself; his face was now in front of the younger one. His sharp exhale of breath tickling the younger's face. The boy closed his eyes as he tried to shrink in._

 _But due his misfortune he couldn't shrink and hide anywhere he wanted to. Watching his reaction the older one laughed, it wasn't pleasant laugh. It was disgusting, sadistic and felt like hundred of rats dying at once._

 _He brought his right hand and took off the black leathered glove he was wearing. It made me notice somewhat he had this black Scorpio on the back side of his hand, it would be a misunderstanding if I say, it's an ordinary tattooed hand because, it isn't._

 _Its narrow, segmented tail was moving furiously as if trying to detect something. He moved his hand to the boy's face, but did not touch him only to flutter his index and middle finger on his cheek. The Scorpio tail instantly stretched to his index finger reaching to the tip. The man took a large deep breath before he spoke._

" _It's not him!"_

 _His voice came harsh and deep, it had this croaky effect in it just like when one have extreme sore throat._

" _What a pity!" he laughed at the end._

" _A stunning creature like you could not stay alive, but one less gorgeous human won't hurt right?"_

 _The boy's eye widen and he started on shouting however were muffled by the duck tape. Stream of freshly tears made there to his eyes._

" _Now, now don't you cry I won't kill you just yet"_

 _Giving out a quiet laughter._

" _I kidnapped you then hide you; do you know how hard it is in your territory, hmm?" He spoke at the same time he placed his index finger just beneath the boys chin and lifted it up._

" _They could kill me if they found out and yet again you're not what I want in other words I put myself in danger for nothing, don't you think I deserve something better, so tell me my little human how will you repay me?"_

 _By now the giant man was grabbing his face, his nail digging in little one's flesh painfully while his lips hover on top of the boy's mouth._

" _Don't worry I got an idea" the guy let go of his face._

" _How about IF YOU JUST!" his voice in the end got loud at the same moment he swiftly unchained his both wrist and retied them together with the same chain. He laid him down on his stomach._

 _bringing his face next to the boy's earlobe, he whispered._

" _Lie down and enjoy" the boy embark on to screaming the same as he started to kick the soil although his leg were tied up._

 _The walls of my stomach contracted and I knew anytime I will be throwing up._

 _The man put on his glove and quickly ripped that already torn boxer the boy was wearing and threw that somewhere in the corner. By now half job done the guy laid his large knee on both of the boy's skinny legs on top of added some pressure to stop his movements._

 _The man unbuckled his pants; he dropped it below his thighs and placed his weight on his knees. Cupping both sides of the little boys butt he raised it in the air and parted his butt revealing the entrance._

 _Just when he positioned himself, I gave out a horrifying scream and yell._

" _STOP IT!" "I SAID STOP!" "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

 _Of course he wouldn't leave, he couldn't hear me._

 _It is just a dream._

 _In one hasty thrust he was inside of the boy._

" _I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I yelled again after I heard a groan coming out of that filthy man's mouth._

 _Not giving any time to adjust his size, he started pounding onto the boy ruthlessly, griping the butt cheeks into his leathered palms almost too firmly._

 _After some more brutal thrusts, crying, shouting and wailing coat of red started to ooze out of the boy's butt, and I didn't have to look twice in that direction to say it was blood._

 _I attempted closing my eyes but they said something otherwise._

 _As the minutes passed by the thrust got more vicious and powerful, the man stood on the edge. He shoved himself in one last time and came inside the boy, letting out one hearty moan out of his throat._

 _That poor boy laid there exhausted and crying his lower half covered in blood and dried cum._

 _That Man pulled his pants back and stood up._

" _Now the most important part" he stated where he brought a dagger out of his large coat pocket._

" _KILLING YOU!" he shouted aiming the boy's chest, whereas that boy did not even flinched he laid there like if he knew this was coming._

 _He daggered the boy_

 _One time_

 _Two times, I covered my ears and closed my eyes shut, tears threatened to pour out of them._

 _Three times_

 _Four times_

 _And so on that I lost count._

 _When I opened my eyes I was standing in front of them, I don't know how, but I was._

" _Bitch, did not even screamed" he sneered at the dead body with so much hatred and venom, it made me let out an unconscious whimper. His head instantly turned in my way, his blood shot eyes boring into my soul._

" _I thought it was a dream, so how could he hear me now?" I silently question myself._

 _His face was covered in blood, those eyes of a psychopath and long black raven hair, now dripping in blood._

 _He was truly an example of a terrifying monster with a figure of a man._

 _My heart was pounding with the pace of a lightning bolt._

" _WAKE UP MAI, WAKE UP! WHY WON'T YOU WAKE UP?!"_

 _My mind screamed to myself._

 _That man opened his mouth to say something, before he could I fell in the searing blackness. Still I haven't woken up yet._

 _The only light I had was the one radiating from my body._

" _Damn it why am I not waking up yet!" I hissed to myself._

" _mai" a well-known voice made its way to my ears from behind me. Instantaneously turning me back in that way._

" _Who is it?" I asked._

" _It's me, mai" the voice replied._

 _This voice is so familiar like I heard it so many times; it's ghastly and weak yet so soothing._

 _Off all the people I know, off all the people I remembered only one person came into my mind._

 _I gasped, "GENE?!"_

 **By the end of the chapter, you will probably find out this story is slightly on the mature side and almost all the chapters will contain some violence.**

 **This is not any typical fan fiction. No its not.**

" **Ghost hunt" this series was taken by me just for a base as I suck at making one anyway I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Chapter 3

" _Who is it?" I asked._

" _It's me, mai" the voice replied._

 _This voice is so familiar like I heard it so many times; it's ghastly and weak yet so soothing._

 _Off all the people I know, off all the people I remembered only one person came into my mind._

 _I gasped, "GENE?!"_

Narrator view,

"GENE?!" she gasped.

The world would have gone insane, right? The face she has come to despise so much in her last seven years, though she knew it wasn't his fault, nor was it hers. She couldn't help it; it is as if a lone antidote in her blood. It wasn't him she hated the most it was his mere reflection, the one who was sadistic, cold and wounded with no beating heart what so ever. The man who was standing before her was nowhere near the fault of the catastrophe she faced, but that doesn't mean he was not the partner crime. Maybe if he would have told her the truth in first place, she wouldn't have gotten hurt the way she did.

Maybe if he stood beside her that day. The day she confessed her love the one that stirred something inside of her for the first time in those sixteen years and if only he would have confronted his brother and could told him he was wrong or if only he would have guided her like the way he told her he was her guidance spirit, when the reality of her being struck her, when it felt like the ground beneath her feet's would slip away, he was never there for her. However all those things that could have happened were place under title of 'if and maybe'. That same man was standing front of her looking as young and fine like the first time she met him, smiling apologetically.

Though it was a sincere smile, she didn't want anything more than to smack that smile off of his face. Anything he would only reflected the actions of the man she despised.

' _Oliver Davis"_

Who knew deep down somewhere she was also great full for him that he left her alone. That she found herself and who truly she is, and made her stronger.

So many emotions crossed her mind and soul. They were so vivid through her eyes, trying spill them self out. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, when she opened those pretty dark eyes of her those emotions were not visible anymore, like she had caged them somewhere, somewhere so deep down only she knows.

"Why are you here, Gene?" the named rolled of her tongue as if she had taken the bitterest pill in her life.

That apologetic smile instantly fell down

"I see you're not in the mood to talk right now"

His face contorted with sorrow.

"I thought you should have known, after all you're my spirit guider"

"Mai-!" gene started but soon composed him.

The girl was surprised that was the first ever she had seen him lost himself though it was short it was still there, never had she ever seen him raise his voice. But of course she wouldn't tell.

Taking a deep sigh he started again.

"I am really sorry for what I did okay, I really am, but I need to tell you something and you really need to listen carefully. I want you to be prepared okay?"

"What more worst could it be? Hun?" she replied, crossing her arms.

The silence fell upon them for quiet few seconds before, Mai broke it off.

"Tell me."

End of the chapter!


End file.
